Malachai Parker
Malachai "Kai" Parker, '''is a major recurring character and the main antagonist of the Parker Family. He is the eldest of two children and the twin brother of Chazarrae as long as the older brother of Adrian and Kaiaphas Parker. He was the father of twins Katherine and Elisabeth. '''Kai, is a member of the Parker Family History Born as Malachai Paker in Portland,Oregon, he was a member of the Gemini Coven of witches of warlocks that included his sister Brothers and his children and the rest of his family. On May 9th, 1994, he killed his biologic mother Emily North (Hence his surname) for revenge of sacrificing his daughter and breaking his father's heart. He brought attention to the Gemini Coven doing so. Personality Kai was a surprisingly charmingly unstable newcomer with the unsettling ability to seem normal as the situation demands. He can be both playful and obsessive with a mix of adolescent angst, like stemming from the fact that he was referred as an "abomination" due to his unique magical abilities that his family could not possess. He was shown as a psychopath originally, after winning the leadership of the coven by merging with Chaz and then gaining emotions, something later that he confessed to. After becoming an original vampire, Kai's emotions were heightened, included his negative traits; he became more cruel, sadists,ruthless and vengeful also had a sadistic sense of humor. Powers and Abilities Siphoner Kai revealed that he had the ability to absorb a witch or warlocks power and later, used it as his own. This can kill if he were to drain all of the witch or warlock's magic for his needs. Aside from this ability Kai has no magical powers of his own, and can only practice magic by taking it from someone who does. Despite having no magic of his own he does have the ability to appear out of nowhere when he is being talked about. An example would be his sister asking where he is and as soon as she turns around he is standing in her bedroom. He also demonstrated his coven's ability to turn invisible. Despite having no actual powers of his own, he did pay attention to his coven's teachings, as he was quickly able to use his powers to cast spells, showing that he has knowledge required. However, the little time he had spent practicing magic has caused him to not be able to focus his abilities very well. It took him a few tries before he could get spells to do what they were supposed to do, however, after that he is capably of easily using them. Hybrid After winning the merge with is twin brother Chaz, his power grew stronger which gave him access to magic permanently.With his new-found powers after the merge, he considers himself mega powerful as the new leader of the Gemini Coven. Kai's recent spell was powerful enough to cloak him and his from their adoptive grandfather who hated Kai enough to kill them. Weakness Kai has the typical weakness of a hybrid Trivia Coming Soon!! Gallery Coming Soon!!